religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Douglas E. Wagner
Douglas Edward Wagner (Chicago, 14 augustus 1952) is een Amerikaans componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en organist. Levensloop Wagner studeerde aan de Butler Universiteit in Indianapolis bij onder anderen Ernest White en behaalde aldaar zijn Bachelor of Music en ook zijn Master of Music. Vervolgens werd hij docent aan de North Central High School in Indianapolis en aldaar hoofd van de afdeling uitvoerende kunst. Hij was bestuurslid van de Choristers Guild en werkte ook enige tijd als redacteur bij de muziekuitgeverij Lorenz Publishing Company. Ook als organist en koorleider is hij in verschillende kerken werkzaam. Als componist won hij verschillende prijzen bij de American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP). Hij schreef werken voor koren, harmonieorkest, orkest, orgel, piano en vocale muziek. Composities Werken voor orkest * 2007 Irish Suite, voor strijkorkest * A Festival of Carols, voor orkest * But The Greatest Of These, voor orkest * Folk Songs of The British Isles, voor orkest *# A-Rovin *# Early One Morning *# Barbara Allen *# The Lincolnshire Poacher * Harry's Wondrous World, voor orkest * Highlands Suite, voor strijkorkest * Highlights from "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers", voor orkest * He Is Born, voor strijkorkest * Into The West, uit de filmmuziek "The Lord of the Rings", voor orkest * Jazzy Old Saint Nick, voor piano en orkest * O Waly Waly - The Water is Wide, voor strijkorkest * Peace Like A River, voor strijkorkest * Quiet Music, voor orkest * Riddle Song - "I Gave My Love a Cherry", voor orkest * River Songs, voor orkest * The Glory of Christmas, voor orkest * Variants On A French Noel, voor strijkorkest * Ye Bonnie Banks 'N' Braes, voor orkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 2002 Selections from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", voor harmonieorkest * 2002 Highlights from "Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers", voor harmonieorkest *# Evenstar *# Forth Eorlingas *# Gollum's Song *# March Of The Ents *# Rohan * 2006 Christmas Comes Again ... in About Three Minutes, voor harmonieorkest * 2006 On the Wings of an Eagle, voor harmonieorkest * 2006 Siyahamba (We Are Marching), voor harmonieorkest * 2007 Folk Fest, voor harmonieorkest * 2007 Joyeux Noël!, voor harmonieorkest * A Festival of Carols, voor koperensemble * And Evermore Shall Be, voor harmonieorkest * Annabel Lee, voor harmonieorkest * Canticle, voor harmonieorkest * Christmas Winds, voor harmonieorkest * Dover Patrol March, voor harmonieorkest * Here We Come A-Caroling!, voor harmonieorkest * Into the West, uit de filmmuziek "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King", voor harmonieorkest * Jasmine Flower, voor harmonieorkest * Joy!, voor harmonieorkest * Morris Dance, voor harmonieorkest * O Waly Waly, voor harmonieorkest * Overture, voor harmonieorkest * Overture to a New Beginning, voor harmonieorkest * Slane, voor harmonieorkest * Slava, voor harmonieorkest * Song for An American Hero, voor harmonieorkest * Symphony, voor harmonieorkest * Then Come The Heroes, voor harmonieorkest * To Reap the Blessings of Freedom, voor harmonieorkest Cantates * 2008 And Glory Shone Around, cantate voor driestemmig gemengd koor en piano (samen met: Lloyd Larson) - tekst: Charlotte Lee naar Psalm 24:7-8; Jesaja 40:4-5 * How Great Our Joy!, cantate voor gemengd koor (samen met: Lloyd Larson) *# How Great Our Joy! *# Joy Comes In The Morning *# Holy Night *# Glory Hallelujah *# Song of Simeon *# Sing Gloria! *# To Touch His Tiny Hand *# Come Thou Long-Expected Jesus *# Song of Mary Muziektheater Musical Werken voor koren Vocale muziek * Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, voor zangstem solo, altsaxofoon (of trompet) solo en harmonieorkest * O for a Thousand Tongues to Sing, voor lage zangstem en orgel Werken voor orgel * 1975-1978 Sing A New Song * 2000 Seek Ye First * 2004 Songs of Praise * 2007 Times and Seasons * 2008 Come to Bethlehem, voor orgel en piano * A Quiet Christmas *# Away In A Manger *# He Is Born, The Divine Christ Child *# How Far Is It To Bethlehem? *# Sing We Now of Christmas *# Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day *# When Christmas Morn Is Dawning * Eight Psalm Impressions * Fanfare and Processional * Festival Procession * Ride On!, voor orgel, koperkwartet en kleine trom Bibliografie * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David M. Cummings, Dennis K. McIntire: International who's who in music and musician's directory - (in the classical and light classical fields), Twelfth edition 1990/91, Cambridge, England: International Who's Who in Music, 1991. 1096 p., ISBN 0-948875-20-8 * Jaques Cattell Press: ASCAP biographical dictionary of composers, authors and publishers, Fourth edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1980, 589 p., ISBN 0-835212-83-1 Externe links * Officiële internetpagina * Biografie * Biografie Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dirigent Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Amerikaans organist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw